


Kakariko

by ErisHDiscordia, The_Inheritor



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftermath, Ganondorf is being Ganondorf, Gen, He doesn't know who he is yet., Kakariko Village, Link is being stubborn., Link/Sidon (Referenced), Linked Universe stuff coming soon, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Calamity Ganon, She will appear again soon., Triforce of Power, Twilight is Link's Pet Wolf, Zelda is asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisHDiscordia/pseuds/ErisHDiscordia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: After escaping the bowels of Hyrule Castle, the trio travel to Kakriko Village.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Kakariko

**02\. KAKARIKO**

"So..." Link enters the room, observing the Gerudo who is sitting cross-legged in the middle of it, perhaps in some state of meditation. "...You going to tell me exactly what you were doing at the Castle?"

"Hmm" Ganondorf let's out a thoughtful hum, one that was both amused and slightly vexed at the same time. "You're more stubborn than I anticipated. But then again that's probably a mistake on my part...considering what you went through to get here."

Link moves around him, eyeing him. He couldn't stop staring at him, not in the dough-eyed, lovey-dovey way. Though he had to admit that had happened a couple of times, with others, since he woke up in that shrine. He was trying to read him, trying to see anything that could be off, or wrong. And what annoyed him most was that there wasn't anything.

"Who are you?" Link asks. "Really...Who are you?"

"Even if I did share with you my past, would it make the slightest bit difference." Ganondorf cracks one eye open, meeting his just for a second before closing it again. "You decided at the Castle that you didn't like me, hell you even said I was evil...that I am always evil."

"I don't dislike anyone." Link states. "I either trust you, or I don't...liking never came into it."

"Yes...and I'm sure you'd be happy to tell Prince Sidon that you don't like him, but you trust him." Ganondorf replies, smirking when he hears the Hylian's footsteps stop. "I'm sure that conversation would go down very well..."

"How do you know about him?" Link asks next, stopping just in front of him, crossing his arms. "You couldn't have-"

"The Calamity fought you several times before you finally showed to seal it away." Ganondorf opens his eyes finally, looking ahead at him. His hands resting on his lap. "Or did you think the Blights were just it's minions?"

"No I knew what they were." Link shakes his head. "I'm trying to understand how you could have known about-"

"-during the fights it was aware of your thoughts, of your emotions." His eyes shift to the Master Sword which is resting on his back. "With every strike of that blade, your essence, your soul...your light...was imprinted upon it. And the Princess...along with myself...saw it."

His eyes drop to the ground in front of him. "You should go and see him, Link. Tell him you trust him."

With a huffed grunt, he stands up, his armor rattling as he rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck. Before heading out of the room. However before he gets the chance to leave, Link speaks.

"How were you able to wield the Sword?" he asks. "It only answers to me."

"The same way Zelda was when she had you interred in the Shrine of Resurrection all those years ago." Ganondorf says, looking over his shoulder. "It recognized me as an ally...free of corruption and malice....and perhaps...one day you will too."

With a polite nod, he excuses himself and leaves the room. Link steps back where he is and comes to rest on one of the wooden benches that line the walls. He was confused, and slightly disappointed. He knew that Zelda was trapped inside Hyrule Castle with the Calamity. And he'd heard her voice...but never his. Who was he? What was he? Why was he there and he'd never heard him?

As ever...he found himself with more questions than answers...

...

Zelda had...understandably...retired to bed shortly after arriving in Kakariko. Paya and Impa had tended to her needs, and after some discussion as to what happened next...something Link probably should have been paying attention too, but as so lost in thought over everything that had happened himself, he didn't. 

No matter, that was an issue he was willing to deal with later. For now, it was a matter of resting up, and thanking whatever powers were out there that he was still alive, and that everything that could have gone wrong...and boy had he heard about it from the likes of Impa, Dorephan, Riju and just about everyone else he'd met in his time.

At some point whilst pacing about the the village, he must have sat down to take in the sights and sounds, or find some moment to thoughtful solace for himself, which eventually resulted in him falling asleep.

He snaps awake as he feels something cold nuzzle against his hand. Looking to the left, he sees a familiar canid wolf staring at him, it's large green-eyes seeming to inflate with love as he notices him. WIth a gasp, he let's out a laugh, grabbing a hold of it in a hug. "There you are! I was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to!"

The Wolf barks, licking at his face and hopping up with it's front paws into his lap. Link runs his hands through it's fur, soft, silky smooth, and warming like nothing else he knew. "Oh I've missed you, Buddy..."

...

From the ornate porch of Impa's large house, Ganondorf watches the boy as he's almost wrestled to the ground in the fit of giggles. The Wolf hops onto his chest, licking at his face, with it's tail waving back and forth like a flag in high-gale.

"The Princess is concerned about you and the Champion." a voice says to his left. Impa is standing in the doorway, her hands gently tucked under the sleeves of her gown. When she was standing, she was still small, but much more upright. "...about the unspoken words yet to come, and the damage they could do to your friendship."

"Friendship?" Ganondorf asks, huffing a sigh. "I don't think I could call it a friendship, Elder."

"He read of your predecessors actions, and all of the destruction that happened as a result. The Twilight Invasion, the Twilight Princess...everything that-"

"-I know what he did." Ganondorf lowers his gaze to the river below them. It was fed by the Zoran Reservoir to the East, and was flowing much slower now that the Divine Beasts had been contained. "He's decided that he doesn't trust me...and I'm going to have to live with that."

"The Princess is concerned that will lead to rifts in the future." Impa says next. "I share her concern."

"Might I ask why?" Ganondorf turns to face her.

"In the ancient histories of Hyrule, the Triforce of Power has always been in the hands of a Male Gerudo...be him a Prince, a King...or more commonly, a Lord."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Ganondorf asks, raising a bushy eyebrow. "I'm not that man...I wasn't born with that mark-"

He pulls off his left gauntlet, only to let out a gasp when he sees the back of his hand. "Wha-....What is-"

"Inside the Calamity your powers were subdued." Impa says with a slow nod. "But once the Champion released you, they showed themselves. Took them some time restore...but they did."

"I never had this..." Ganondorf shakes his head. "Before..."

"Regardless." Impa's right hand appears from beneath her sleeve. "You have it now...and thanks to the defeat of the Calamity, you are free to pursue whatever path calls to you...I only hope it is one of good, and light. Something you already possess."

"And if I go down a dark path?" Ganondorf asks next, still staring at the triforce mark on the back of his hand, the top segment seemed to glitter in the dim light of the porch.

"Then the light will rise to the occasion." Impa states thoughtfully, before heading off down the steps into the village. Ganondorf takes a hold of his left hand with his right, his heart rate accelerating. What did this mean? What could possibly be in coming in the future that would have warranted the Goddess to grant him this?

He wasn't sure whether to feel privileged and excited, or scared out of his mind.

...


End file.
